First
by Shuffle Princess
Summary: God, she was tempting. And she was his. But she's still the fragile Mikan that he loved and he wouldn't do anything that would break her. /LEMON/ /ONE SHOT/


**First**

By **Shuffle Princess**

* * *

A one-shot fic for Natsume's birthday.

* * *

For Natsume. Happy birthday.

For Jamie, whose undying love for Natsume amuses me, even if I've left the fandom, I'm here for you.

For Ethan, who I haven't talked to in years, but he was that one Natsume roleplayer who was fucking awesome. I mean, he's a pervert, but he knows all my deepest, darkest secrets (because he's that awesome, man! xD)

For Kevin, who I stopped talking to because we're both twats. (No, I won't tell you about this. And if you find this, just so you know, I still hate you, but I bet this fic will remind you of something. HAHA.) It was fun while it lasted. Although, you made me cry more than you ever should.

* * *

 _Disclaimed._ Plot is mine. Yadda yadda, we all know this thing. Rated M for a reason.

* * *

 **-xXxXx-**

* * *

Mikan fidgeted on her seat, her left hand touching the seam of her skirt for the millionth time in ten minutes. She brushed her fringe for a bit, trying to look casual while glancing at her wristwatch.

 _How dare him?_ She huffed to herself. He was late. And it was his special day today. Why does she have to wait for him? The man should wait for the lady, right? That's the basic rule of dating, right? But of course, when it comes to Natsume Hyuuga, the rules fly out the window. Heck, it would be a homerun for the whole dating book.

Anyway, it would be better this way for her. Just the thought of seeing him after he sent her that message... It was enough to make her face turn different shades of pink.

"Ah," She stood up in panic when she spotted him enter the restaurant. Her eyes followed him like a child seeing howalons for the first time.

His raven locks, his red eyes, his jawline, his lips, his torso, his wide back... Everything about him makes her crazy at times. He looked down after talking to the receptionist and smirked a little. When he jerked his head up and gazed at the table, he saw Mikan gaping at him, which made him smirk even wider.

Mikan saw that and shut her mouth instantly. She didn't even realize that her mouth was hanging open. "You're late." She complained, slumping back on her seat.

Natsume just gawked at her for a moment, surprised she made an effort for tonight. Her hair was tied up in a bun, her fringe now sideways, unlike their elementary days. She was wearing this silver flame necklace he gave her Christmas last year, it made him feel warm inside. She was wearing a black lose top, the first button undone (of course, he noticed) with that black, thick belt on her waist, emphasizing how small and fragile she was. She had a grey skirt, but he couldn't see the length now that she tucked herself properly on the table.

 _She's beautiful._ Natsume thought. _And she's mine._

"Are you just gonna stand there or are we eating? Because I'm starving. And you're late!" She pushed, obviously not letting the subject go.

"Aoi was asking me about College stuff." He reasoned.

Mikan's eyes softened at the mention of her name. Aoi and Mikan have been closer than ever, especially now that Aoi had started dating this guy at her school. She would usually ask Mikan for advice and Mikan always liked it when someone asks her for help because her own best friend never needs help with something.

"What are you having?" Mikan asked, grabbing the menu. It was a fancy restaurant, they serve European dishes and Mikan didn't know anything that was written on there.

"You." Natsume teased, making Mikan's ear red. She covered her face with the menu as soon as that message appeared on her mind again.

 _Ahh, why would you do this to me?_ She thought, wishing the ground had swallowed her up even before he showed up.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm not hiding."

"Show your face, then." He commanded, his left hand tipped the menu off her face, revealing a flushed Mikan. "You're thinking about something naughty, aren't you?" He snickered.

Mikan yanked the menu off his hand and threw it at him. "I'm not a pervert like you!" Realizing she said it out loud and several heads turned to their table, she regained composure and acted as if nothing happened, just merely staring at the glass window beside their table.

"So, why are you blushing?"

That reminded her of his text message, ten minutes before she left the house. If amnesia would be an option, she would gladly take it now.

 _I'm going to take all of you tonight._

Who on their fucking right mind would send that message, right? _That's just... really nasty!_ Mikan thought, her face betraying her once more. God, it's winter, but her palms were sweating.

The waiter came and took orders. Among the years, Mikan had learned to order wine during these occassions, especially on a flashy place like this. She wouldn't drink it straight, she had to top it up with lemonade.

"Calm down, its not like I'm going to bite you or anything." He remarked, setting her on the edge all the more. She looked outside the window, trying to distract herself by admiring the city lights instead. He sighed and held her hand. She jolted a little and turned her head to look at him. "I don't know what's bothering you, but I'm not going to hurt you." Natsume looked pained. Among all the people, he would've thought Mikan would be the one to tell him first thing if she had a problem with him.

 _Right. It's Natsume's birthday_. Mikan smiled. "Sorry. I... Uhh... Here. Happy birthday." She handed him a small black box.

"You shouldn't have. I told you not to." Natsume gave her a glare, but he actually felt happy about it.

"Just open it." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Thank you." He opened it. It was a red scarf.

"I remember you saying it was cold... last week. So..." Mikan explained, thinking he didnt't like her gift as he showed no reaction.

"I like it. Thanks." He smiled, that genuine smile which he only reserves for Mikan. It made Mikan's heart squeeze in happiness. Sometimes, she thinks Natsume was born to have that angelic smile on his face, even though most of the times, he was just smirking at her.

That pushed the message off her mind. It was a normal, casual evening for them. They ate, they laughed (well, at least she did, Natsume just grinned as usual), they talked about the old days and laughed some more.

"I can't..." Mikan laughed as she reached for the keys on her bag. It suddenly turned into a blackhole. "...find it." She got a bit intoxicated with the wine, added with the pressure of the text message Natsume sent her. She drunk her wits out.

Natsume sighed. "Let me." He took her shoulder bag and searched for it. It wasn't inside. It was placed on one of the pockets outside. "Geez, polka." He fitted the key on the keyhole and flicked it, opening the door for her.

Mikan almost faceplanted the floor.

 _God, she's helpless._ Natsume heaved another sigh. He took the key, entered the apartment and locked the door from the inside. It's probably been a month since he last visited her place. He left her bag on top of the shoe cupboard, where she usually does. He took his shoes off and headed towards a drunk Mikan.

She laid herself on the sofa, her right arm covering her eyes from the light. Her shirt exposed to top of her chest and her skirt was riding dangerously high on her legs. Natsume had to look away. She was tempting. God, she was tempting. And she was his. But she's still the fragile Mikan that he loved and he wouldn't do anything that would break her.

"Why were you so agitated earlier?" He asked, still standing, not knowing what to do. He would go home, but she was in a state that he couldn't just leave her alone.

"Because of you!" She exclaimed, the corners of her mouth turning into a frown.

"Me?"

"Because you sent me that message!"

"What message?"

"The one you sent me!"

It didn't make sense. He sent her loads of messages over the years. And the last one he sent is almost the same as any other message he would send before they meet up on a date. And of course, she was drunk. She didn't make sense.

"I sent you loads of messages, polka. Which one?"

She didn't answer. She just squirmed and hid her face with both her hands. He took his phone from his pocket and checked the last message he sent to Mikan.

His eyeballs almost popped out of its sockets. "I'm gonna fucking kill Koko." He swore as he sent him a message saying: You're fucking dead, mate.

Mikan seemed to have never heard him swear because if she did, she would pinch his lips together and make him regret he ever swore. She did it once, Natsume's lips were swollen for a day. And he carefully started choosing his words eversince.

"It wasn't me, Mikan. Koko was at my place earlier. He probably thought it was funny."

Mikan didn't budge. Her hands still covered her face.

"Hey. Are you asleep?" Natsume sat beside her on the couch, she made some room for him, so she clearly wasn't dozing off. "Hey." He pried her hands off her face. She was really pink. Natsume didn't know if it was the wine or if she was really embarrassed, but either way, she looked totally alluring. "What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Nothing."

"Are you still drunk?"

"No, the wind outside sobered me up."

"Are you still embarrassed?"

She turned her head sideways in response. She looked so adorable. Natsume leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Sorry if Koko messed up your mind." His lips traced her skin until her jaw and he planted another kiss. "But I'd also really like to have you one day." He continued giving her soft kisses up to her chin. "All of you." He felt Mikan tense under his touch. Her hands were rigid, but he held them tight and kissed them. Mikan still couldn't look at him in the eye. "You don't have to worry. I won't force you. Not right now." He added and dropped her hands back to her face.

Natsume stood up, feeling more perplexed than ever. Mikan would be the only woman who would make him feel this way. Make him feel so strong to ever make her tremble, make him feel so weak that he would give in to her howalon cravings, make him feel so satisfied with just her being there by her side, making him want her more and more that it sometimes frustrate him.

She's one hell of a woman.

He walked to the kitchen and poured her a glass of water. Mikan watched him keenly. But when Natsume came back to put the glass down on the coffee table and had a look at her, she turned her gaze away.

"I'm going." He patted her head and gave her a tender kiss on her hair. He inhaled her scent before pulling away.

 _She didn't change_. Natsume smiled at the thought. She was still the same polka eversince. Her hair smells like mint. It was her favorite shampoo. Her favorite fruit is orange. She liked the color red because she said it reminds her of Natsume's eyes. Every year, she would give him something red for his birthday. Last year, Natsume received a red deer onesie from her. Of course he never wore it. Not in front of her anyway.

Natsume reached for his shoes, feeling glum. _Thanks for ruining my birthday, Koko._ Koko will really die a painful death soon. Natsume groaned to himself, thinking of ways to make his so-called best friend to suffer.

Mikan felt horrible. She felt really, really horrible. She knew Natsume had been restraining himself with her for years because they were studying and all she did was try to keep up with her academic grades. He had been a good sport. He never asked for anything more. Of course, they took it to the next level. (Like, kissing for five minutes.) But she would shy away everytime. And he endured it. Every single time.

"Natsume!" She ran towards the door, her breath hitched on her throat. "I-I'm sorry. It's just... I always get scared whenever..."

Natsume stayed still. His hand was already on the doorknob. "It's okay, you don't need to worry about me." He monotoned, not giving away anything with his voice.

"I'm sorry, Nattie." She choked, rushing and hugging him tight from behind. "P-Please... Come back in."

"I'm not sure I should."

"Please."

"No, Mikan. This is another story."

Mikan forced him to turn around, she grabbed his shoulders and pulled his tie down to kiss him. Natsume was taken aback, he couldn't respond at all. When Mikan pulled away to breathe, he just stared at her before feeling sad. "You don't have to force yourself for me, Mikan."

"I'm not forcing myself." She tried to sound as brave as she could manage. "You're a jerk." She pulled him down again by his tie, this time, Natsume responded. His hand encircled her in an embrace and he stepped out of his shoes. Mikan held his face. "But I love you."

"There's no going back now, polka."

She nodded, words stuck in her throat. She thought if she said something, it would come out as a small scream and it would ruin everything.

Natsume carried her to her bedroom, slamming the door shut with his foot. He put her down on the floor and just watched her watch him for a moment. Her hair was messy. It wasn't like in the movies where their hair were always neat and it makes the woman look hot... Well, Mikan definitely is hot. In her own way.

Mikan reached for him first. She cradled Natsume's face by her hand, tracing his features with her hand as if memorizing every plane of his face. Natsume leaned in closer, hovering over her. She glanced up and he kissed her. It was a different kind of kiss. They've kissed loads of times, but this one was different. It was almost feverish, like they couldn't get enough of each other. His left hand trailed up and down her back while his right hand stilled her in place in case she backs away, planting it firmly on her hip.

"I want to make love to you, Mikan." His voice was low. Did Natsume ever sound like this before? "I want to fuck you."

Mikan's eyes widened but her face went deep red. She was about to press Natsume's lips together and make him regret that he swore, but Natsume held her hand tightly. No words were needed as he closed the gap and kissed her again, making her squirm in surprise. She yelped and stepped back, only to hit the bed, causing both of them to stumble down on top of it.

"You're beautiful, Mikan." His voice was husky. His tongue traced her lowerlip, demanding for entry. His left hand unbuckled her belt and chucked it on the floor. Mikan let out a small gasp and Natsume towered above her. Her breathing was coming in small, shallow breaths and Natsume took this chance to mold his mouth into hers. They fit perfectly, like two puzzle pieces together. Mikan unknowingly inclined her head to meet his, deepening the kiss. Her hands rested on his torso, clinging to his shirt.

Natsume untucked her shirt and raised it up, still not breaking the kiss. Mikan let out a small whimper as the cold air hit her skin, but it was replaced quickly by Natsume's feverish hands, holding her close and still. Natsume took this chance to slip his tongue inside her, wandering and leaving nothing untouched.

Mikan's head was fuzzy, she was intoxicated. Not with wine. But with this new sensation she had never felt before. It was different. It was new. It was... bliss.

She didn't know how long the kiss lasted. It seemed like they both didn't need air. His hands crawled to her back and unhooked her bra. He pulled away by then, looking at her straight in the eye. Mikan was lost in the moment, her eyes clouded and hazy. She realized Natsume was waiting for her confirmation. Weren't they way past beyond that? Maybe Natsume was giving her a final chance to back out.

She simply removed her top as her answer. But she felt self-conscious when her bra came off at the same time. She covered her chest, looking down. Seeing this, Natsume's heart thumped an odd beat. _She's beautiful._

He leaned in and kissed her once again, forcing her to drop back on the soft cushion. He held her close, hugging her tight until her tension left her body. One hand grabbed her hair while the other hand shot down from her waist to her spine to her behind while grinding his hip against hers.

Mikan sighed into his kiss, when he started moving. _Is this really what it feels like to have someone you love so close to you?_ She was burning, but in a good way. She was elated.

He suddenly got up, his eyes never leaving hers while he sat on the edge of the bed. He slowly took her skirt and dropped it on the bed somewhere.

"Mm, you grew up, alright." He murmured as her lacy underwear came to view.

This brought herself back. "You per—!" But before she could finish, his mouth was claiming hers once again. She choked on her own words, but it was alright. She wanted to explore more of this burning passion inside her. She didn't want him to stop. Her hands wound tightly on his neck, grabbing his hair by the base of his neck. This was all the encouragement Natsume needed. He started tracing featherlight kisses down to her neck, earning a small surprised shriek from her. He smiled against her skin. His kisses were velvet, it was warm and soft and wet and hot. She didn't know all those things would match together, but it was what she felt. He stopped between the valley of her breasts, the one he used to call flatlands has definitely now grown. She looked shy and it made the man inside him smirk in delight. He didn't touch her. He just kissed her everywhere. He kissed her breasts over and over again, making her cover her face. If she wanted him to stop, she should've shoved him away by now, right? Natsume kept going. His kisses moved south, towards her belly. She sucked her breath in, the moment Natsume's lips went dangerously close to her lacy boxers.

He didn't remove the clothing. He simply kissed her on top of it, kissing her over and over. Her legs closed in reflex, but Natsume held her gently and carressed her legs, slowly opening it. Mikan peeked at him. Has he ever looked this handsome before? His red orbs were glinting and his face was serious. Mikan gulped a little as his head dipped closer to her core. "Mm." He murmured, inhaling her scent. Mikan almost got up and hit him in the head if she could, but her legs and arms were all jelly. She couldn't feel them. He kissed her through the fabric, making her nerves jump. She squirmed, a little moan coming out of her mouth. Natsume enjoyed this. It was torture on his part as he actually wanted to just _do_ it. But he would let her enjoy this, after all, it's both their first time.

"You're still a virgin, right?" He checked, looking up at her and nuzzling his nose down there.

Mikan felt embarrassed, looking at Natsume from her point of view. "Of course, I am!"

He chuckled. His hands played by the waistband of her underwear, making Mikan shut up. He took it off swiftly, deftly letting it plop down the floor. "For someone who wasn't ready, you sure are." He took note of her clean womanhood, it looked like she got anxious and shaved earlier. Maybe he needed to thank Koko somehow.

"Wha-!" She started to complain, but Natsume shushed her by pulling her legs up his shoulders. He started kissing her innermost thighs, eliminating strangled moans from her. She'd been trying to hold them back, biting her lower lip. When his lips touched the most sensitive part of her and kissed her over and over, she thought she would go wild. All her thoughts had gone haywire. She just wanted more of him. More. More. More.

He never did anything else except kiss her. He wanted her to beg for it. To tell him she wanted him. Let him know she actually want this and enjoy this. It really was torture. Natsume was throbbing and he had to withstand it. Or at least, he was showing effort to.

"Nat...sume." She whispered meekly. "I..."

"Yes, Mikan?" He kissed her core one more, smirking.

"I... I... agh!" She covered her face.

He didn't push his luck and just dove for it. He kissed her innermost thigh again, this time, letting his tongue graze across. She gasped loudly as his lips came in contact, sending tingles all over her spine. Her mouth went round as his tongue darted across her most sensitive part, eliciting more strangled moans from her. Her breath came rush and rugged, her chest heaving up and down.

Natsume was clearly enjoying this. The sight of her so vulnerable... so vulnerably his was enough to thank God for being alive. He was actually nervous, but Mikan's reactions make him confident. She tasted tangy and sweet. It was unbelievably pleasant. He dipped his tongue in between her folds, making Mikan spasm. Her legs closed in on his head, pulling him closer. He could get used to this.

Mikan was over the edge, she felt like she took a drug. It was pure ecstasy. She sighed softly as his tongue did its wonders. The way he plunged it in and pulled it out, the way he swiveled over her heated center, the way he sucked on that bundle of nerves... Too much. Too much, it was heaven. Her head rolled back as breathless moans came out, her hands gripping tightly on the sheets. Just Natsume's tongue sweeping over her was enough to drive her to the brink of sanity. It was too overwhelming. Too much stimulation. She felt like she was going to explode soon but Natsume stopped. She grunted a little, burying her face on the mattress.

Natsume almost chuckled. He removed his own clothes willingly because Mikan would probably faint if she did it. And he would not back down now that they had come to this. "Hey." Natsume touched her shoulder, kissing her right after. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not turning around. Natsume gently lay on top of her, tilting her face towards his. She looked so confused, so lost, so incredibly sexy right now. He kissed her once again, and they were lost in the moment of heat. Mikan felt something soft but hard poking her navel. She got a little bit scared. Natsume sensing this, whispered on her ear. "It'll be alright, baby." He bit the shell of her ear and kissed her jaw. "It'll be alright."

He adjusted on top of her, his arm rested on the mattress as he looked at her. "Happy birthday, Natsume." She whispered, playing with his hair before smiling and dragging his face down to kiss him. They kissed passionately, Mikan's hand traveled down to his chest, sighing at touching his well-formed build.

Natsume's right hand dipped low on her navel, caressing her lightly before slipping one finger inside her. She was so deliciously drenched, Natsume was dying inside. Mikan held his shoulder as she felt something enter her. It was painful at first, but it got better after a few more thrusts. She sighed in content. Natsume kissed her ear before thrusting two fingers this time. Mikan cried out, she bit her own hand to stop being embarrassed. Natsume kept up at his pace for a few moments 'til Mikan adjusted. Her breathing was becoming more even, so he stopped. He pulled his fingers out and positioned himself on top of her.

He started rubbing his erection on her folds, causing her to squirm. He looked at her and smirked. Mikan saw it and felt shy, she inclined her head sideways, still biting her hand. Natsume kissed her collarbone. How could she be so irresistible? Her being this charming should be illegal. Natsume positioned himself and started to gently thrust it inside her. His tip wasn't even all inside yet, when she whispered, "Ow." She sounded on the verge of crying.

He leaned and kissed her neck. "You don't have to be afraid, okay?" He softly said, pushing in deeper.

"Ouch—!" She cried, a tear escaping her eye. "It hurts—!"

He continued to push in, kissing her. He swallowed all her cries. He hated making her cry. "It's alright, baby." He relaxed as soon as he got himself inside her. He would've started moving already, but he had to endure this. She was hurt. She was still in pain, she was crying a little. "I'm sorry." He suddenly felt guilty and was about to pull out and go home, but she embraced him.

"It's... just—make the pain go away. Please." She pleaded, sniffing.

"O...kay." Natsume nodded, focusing on trying not to move too soon. She was so tight, it felt like she would rip herself apart if he moved. He carefully pulled out and pushed in again, eliciting a strangled gasp. He stilled himself, letting her acclimatize to him being inside her. He breathed after a moment, pulls out and eases back with exquisite slowness. He closed his eyes and a small satisfied groan escaped his lips.

Mikan felt nervous. It hurt. It did fucking hurt. It was a different level of pain. She had never been in this so much pain before. She couldn't tolerate physical pain and this was worse than getting her palm sliced by a knife. Natsume started moving painfully slow at first, she realized it was for her sake and she closed her eyes as a tear trickled down her cheek. He really loves her.

The pain started getting dull after a few moments and Mikan started breathing easily again. She hugged him tighter. "I'm...okay now." She gulped, nodding.

Natsume picked up his pace, he finally started feeling great. It was gratifying. It was highlighting all his senses. He started bucking his hips faster that even Mikan couldn't keep up. She was feeling like she was being torn apart inside, but the pain was mixed with the pleasure this time. She couldn't quite put her finger around what this euphoria was, but it was heaven. Her eyes rolled on the back of her head as pleasure took over. She submitted herself fully, exploding instantly with a small moan.

Natsume was left a little bit behind, but he was close. He was so close that when Mikan climaxed, it intesified and doubled his own solace. He peaked after a few more thrusts, leaving him breathless. He laid on top of her, trying hard not to crush her. They both lay still, just catching up their breaths, not knowing what to do after their mind-blowing sex.

Mikan did the first move when her hand reached for his hair and randomly played with his hair strands.

"Sorry," Natsume apologized. "I don't know how it...feels for...girls, but..." He tipped his head down, turning a bit of red.

Mikan saw that and she smiled to herself. "It's okay." She kissed his head. Then she pressed his lips together, pinching it iwth her thumb and pointy finger. "What are you doing?" He managed to mumble.

"You swore earlier!" She croaked.

She was never going to let it go. Of course. Like always.

Natsume teased her by letting his fingers travel down. The result was truly satisfying, although he got smacked at his head. Mikan yelped in surprise. "Alright, I'm letting go!" She let go of his lips and _hmph_ ed. He guessed that if they were probably sitting, her hands would cross around her chest. Natsume looked up and saw her pouting.

He hovered above her and kissed her forehead. "I love you, polka."

"I love you, too." Mikan felt warm. Natsume don't say those words out loud, but when he does, she always melts.

He started kissing her neck and she laughed a little. "Natsume!"

"Just because we've done it once doesn't mean we can't do it again."

"What—wait!"

"No can wait. It's my birthday."

She glanced at the wall clock. "It's ten past twelve now!"

The night went on and so did they.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **-xXxXx-**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **OH GOD. THIS IS MY FIRST TIME TRYING TO WRITE A LEMON. It was...Idk. I was blushing all the time. I have to stop every now and then, just to gather my wits. (I think I wrote it in six hours, more or less.) Hahaha! It was one hell of an experience to write something out of your comfort zone.**

 **Please leave a review. Thank you. X**

 **~ Shuffle Princess (11-21-15; 01:00AM)**


End file.
